Email Exchange
by XphiaDP
Summary: When the school decides to host an anonymous email exchange program, students are allowed to vent to a complete stranger about anything they could possibly want. Two unlikely candidates end up partners and the fun begins there. No powers AU
1. An Important Message

**Alrighty! Trying out writing for a new fandom! This should be interesting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ML. Sadly.  
**

* * *

8:00 – Monday, September 5, 2016

To: All Students

From: administrators collègefranç . edu

* * *

Message: **An Important Announcement from the School Board**

Students,

It has come to our attention that many of the students have become rather secluded within a specific group of friends and have not been interacting beyond their normal social circles as much as we, that is the administrators of this establishment, would have expected from such an academy.

To say that we are disappointed in this behavior would be quite the understatement which is why we have established a program that allows you students to get to know one another without the pressure from both us and your peers.

It is an anonymous email program hosted by the school that allows you and one other student to communicate without restraint. In a sort of electronic pen pal, you two will be able to talk freely with this other person concerning your life, school, problems, anything that you would wish! It is entirely up to you. Your emails will also be completely anonymous so unless you choose to reveal yourself, you need not worry about having your identity known.

Your emails and the information contained in them will not be recorded within the school's files and no educative authorities will be allowed to access them without your consent. In short, these emails are entirely yours in order to freely communicate with your peers.

Come this Tuesday, teachers will have their classes brought into the labs in order for you to create this email. On Friday, each student will be given a different email. This email will be that of your partner's for this program.

We ask that you talk and befriend this person and help bring our student body closer as a whole.

Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

The Collège Françoise Dupont School Board

* * *

The awaited day had arrived. Each student sat in some sort of anticipation for the sudden notification to appear on their chosen devices. The school board had promised that their partner's emails would be revealed before the end of the school day.

The clock showed five minutes until the bell.

A sort of anxious stillness filled the room despite the teacher's mellow talking as she tried to finish up the lesson despite knowing that none of her students were listening.

A minute ticked down.

The sound of an impatient drumming sounded upon one of the desktops as fingers fell in a rhythmic motion.

Two minutes down. Three left.

A small yawn. Someone hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and was deeply regretting it.

Three…

There was a small sound of someone shifting around in their seat.

Tw-

A collective buzz sounded and several students practically pounced on their electronic to check the email from the school board. Their partners were finally revealed.

~(-)~

A timid Marinette slowly pulled out her tablet and opened up the email. She hadn't been so sure about this entire idea. She was normally rather shy and talking to a complete stranger didn't quite appeal to her. Maybe the fact that it was over email and not face to face would help her calm down. She peeked at the address.

punmaster76 students . edu

~(-)~

Adrien casually checked his phone for his new email partner. This program seemed rather interesting but he was sure it wouldn't really solve the problems the school was trying to address. If the email was anonymous how were they supposed to grow closer as a student body? Also, if the school board wasn't going to monitor the emails themselves, he doubted that many pairs would actually end up speaking with each other on a regular basis. But still, there didn't seem to be any harm in trying. Besides, there might be a new friend waiting in this entire mix. He opened the email to reveal his partner.

stylish_cookie students . edu


	2. Hello?

12:32 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Hello?**

* * *

Um, hi I suppose?

I'm not necessarily sure How to start this series of emails. I'm not really good at this thing period. Just thought I should go ahead and get that out there. But it looks like we're email partners! So this will probably get easier with time.

Well, that is if you actually want to continue with this program. Since the school isn't checking the emails, I know a lot of people who don't even plan to talk to their partner. So if you are one of those people I completely understand! You can just email me back saying that you don't want to do this and we can just set it all behind us. I won't be hurt. We're complete strangers after all. You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are so it's not like you _have_ to email me or anything. I don't want to pressure you or anything!

I'm rambling aren't I? I didn't even know you could do that over an email but I guess I just did.

OK… Deep breath. Let's try this again.

As I said before, I'm not exactly the best at this type of thing. I just kind of wanted to give it a go. It'll be fun to talk to someone and not know who they are. You don't have to worry about any sort of judgement affecting you because neither one of us knows who the other is. Isn't that a cool thing!

Though I'm not so sure how this is supposed to help bring all the students closer when we don't know who the other is… They didn't think that one through, did they? Oh well. It's still a cool idea.

I… I think that's everything I can really say for now. As far as introductions go, I feel like this was a semi decent one for remaining completely anonymous.

Talk to you later I guess. If you want to that is!


	3. RE: Hello?

12:57 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **RE: Hello?**

* * *

Hey! You were quick! We only just got our emails a little while ago! Darn, I thought I would be the first one to email but I open up the app and you beat me to it!

And don't worry about being awkward and not good at this. Honestly, I'm not really good at this type of thing either. If we were walking in real life, I would most likely be a lot less calm with talking to a complete and utter stranger. The fact that this is an email system helps everything so much.

I'm all for continuing this whole email exchange thing. It's a fun idea and honestly an unbiased ear (or eye I guess) would be much appreciated at times so this would be the perfect set up for this! If you don't mind chatting with a complete stranger then I don't mind doing the same.

Speaking of the email program, I kinda agree with you in wondering how exactly this thing was supposed to work. It won't bring people together unless we choose to reveal ourselves to each other and the likelihood of that happening is pretty slim don'tcha think? Some of my friends are acting like completely different people rather than not participating in the exchange at all. I kinda fear that they may make things worse and do the exact opposite of what is to be expected. I'll try to keep them from doing anything too bad.

I hope you don't mind me using this sort of colloquial sort of language. I write in the same way I talk meaning that I'll probably switch back and forth between formal and informal depending on my mood. Eh. Can't be helped. I won't resort to text talk or anything though. I want to still be able to communicate with you. Whoever you are.

That gives me an idea!

We can have a sort of codename for each other! That way we don't have to reveal ourselves but we have something to call each other. Isn't that cool?

I'll be um… Give me a moment. I'll be… I'll be Chat Noir! It'll be after my cat at home. Lazy animal… But hey. It gives me tons of opportunities to use cat puns. Pretty clawsome right?


	4. Nice to meet you!

1:13 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Nice to meet you!**

* * *

You're a lot more easygoing and accepting than I had expected. That's a huge relief. I was worried I would end up getting paired with Chloe or someone of the sort. (You definitely don't sound like a self-absorbed rich girl so I can assume that you're not like her.) I don't know what I would have done if that was the case. I get enough of that just going through school. Anyways, if you're this relaxed when talking with me then I should probably do the same!

Besides, you don't know me so I guess there wasn't really a need to worry in the first place.

On another note, I had seriously hoped that punmaster part of your name was simply a name… You're one of those people who thing the worst puns are the absolute best huh? Just my luck.

Not that it's anything bad! It's just… well… bad puns. Do I really have to explain myself, Chat Noir?

Named yourself after your cat, huh? Welp, you narrowed yourself down to at least half the school but I don't really plan on trying to figure out who you are past that. You chose to remain anonymous so let's keep it that way.

What's your cat like anyways? You said he was lazy but is there anything else that I could possibly know? Just out of curiosity. In exchange, I'll tell you that I have a hamster. She's a spoiled little thing with the biggest sweet tooth that I've ever seen.

Since we're supposed to be talking about almost anything, I um I kind of want to well… Uh…

Geez. Just writing this is leaving me a nervous mess… I'm hopeless.

What I'm trying to say is I'm having some relationship type issues. Not that I'm in a relationship or anything! But there is someone I like… And I've only ever told my best friend about this and she tries to help out and she often does but I kind of wanted (like you said) an unbiased ear on the matter. I really just kind of need someone to talk to about all of this. I hope you don't mind. We don't have to if you don't want to…

Anyways, you seem to be a really nice person to talk to and I lucked out having you as my partner! I can't wait to talk to you soon.


	5. MeOUCH!

3:26 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **MeOUCH!**

* * *

You gotta be kitten me! My puns are meowvelous! Take that back! I have an amazing tailent for this!

Nah. But seriously. The pun master was not a lie and I will happily use them as I see fit. And after that string of puns, it would be a good time to answer your question about my cat.

He's completely lazy and the most annoying thing on the face of the planet. He eats _all_ the time. And it isn't even normal cat food! You think your hamster in weird with her little sweet tooth but hear me out. Have you ever, in your entire life, heard of a cat that will devour wheels upon wheels of _camembert cheese_? Like, seriously! He is the only cat that I've ever seen that eats cheese! Let alone cheese that smells like feet! Ugh. Everyone thinks they have the weirdest cat in the world but I think I have taken the metaphorical cake. And it smells absolutely horrible. Help me.

H;gs erig

Sorry. That was my head hitting my keyboard. I feel it is rather appropriate to keep it there after my rant. I'll probably regret that in a bit but at this point I can't really bring myself to care. That cat is insane and weird and I don't even know what to do with it.

Whoo. Got that out of my system. It was driving me insane. No one understands my pain. Onto everything else!

You sound like you've dealt with Chloe before? She can be quite the handful huh?

*Sigh*

Anyways. Moving on.

About your relationship issues, I am definitely willing to anything you need to get off your chest and I promise I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die. Cat's honor. I'm not the best at giving advice in this category but I'll try my best to offer any help I can. I hope that reassures you. We're here to talk and to confide in each other. I'll happily help you in any way I possibly can. I'm a guy so I'm sure I could maybe give you some insight into our minds. (That is, I'm assuming your a girl dealing with a guy. Please forgive me and correct anything about that statement if it is wrong!) But honestly, sometimes even _I_ don't understand why we do some of the things we do. Take it from a guy when, I say that guys are weird.

Well, I'm running out of time to type so I'll talk to you later.

See ya!

P.S.: And I couldn't help but notice you hadn't picked a codename my anonymous friend. Are you avoiding it purrhaps?


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys... So I know I randomly disappeared off the place of the planet a few weeks ago. I HAVE A REASON FOR THAT I SWEAR.**

 **So I had begun writing this over Thanksgiving break and since I was on break, I was able to write more. After break ended, school kicked into full gear. It's insane. I had around three concerts along with two tests and a major essay to write so this story got pushed to the side in order to keep my grade up.**

 **Literally I was running on three hours of sleep and a caffeine pill all of last week. Trust me, I've been writing when I get the time in school but it's only a bit at a time. My next break comes after Wednesday of next week and I swear I will have a chapter out by next Friday. Maybe sooner if I have time.**

 **But for now, I apologize for the sudden lack of chapters but I had no time to write. I'm seriously writing this in the library in the thirty minutes between school and a voice lesson. No joke. Just felt like I should tell you that's why I suddenly disappeared.**

 **For now, I'd like to thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really does mean a lot to me. This became my most popular story in a few days and that's huge to me! So thanks for that and I hope you continue reading!**

 **Sorry again for the lack of chapters and I will see you guys (hopefully) sometime next week!**

 **~Xphia**


	7. Do I have to?

**Merry Christmas you guys! Here's that promised chapter! I hope it lives up to your wishes and I apologize for the sudden disappearance once again. I'll try to build up a stock of chapters over break so I can release gradually. That way I won't completely disappear for a couple weeks. You just won't get super quick chapters like when I first began writing this. Does that sound like a good compromise?**

* * *

4:47 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Do I have to?**

* * *

A code name though? Can't you just call me Stylish Cookie or something from my email address? I have no idea what to call myself! Everything I can think of is a clue to who I am and we agreed to stay anonymous. And I'm scared to ask you to come up with a name. With all your puns, who knows what you may come up with.

How about this? I'll let you come up with a name for me but absolutely no puns in it. You hear that, Chat? No puns. I'm trusting you on this. And please don't let it be anything too outlandish. I won't be able to keep track of it all. Within reason and no puns. I'm sure you have the creative capability to do at least that. Or is all your creative mind spent on coming up with those terrible jokes? With that string you let out at the beginning of your message, it wouldn't surprise me. Or are you cheating and looking them up on the internet?

It's kind of childish huh? Creating some sort of codename or secret identity. It sounds like one of those make believe games I used to play as a kid. Building a double life like the people in all those superhero comics or movies that you see around all the time. Not that creating these codenames is bad or anything! It's just sort of funny. Secret identities and keeping them from the world? My friend would definitely get a kick out of this. She loves superheroes. She would go on and on and on about them if I let her.

Your cate sounds interesting too. A cat that eats cheese? I thought most of them were lactose intolerant… or was that just something I found on the Internet and blindly believed? Oh well. Hope you enjoy that cake for having the weirdest cat in the world. Is it Camembert flavored?

And yes. I have dealt with Chloe before. It's probably best that I don't begin that rant or else I'll begin typing for hours and I have to work in a bit. Besides, my rant will probably bore you to death. It'll most likely be around three different points repeated in several different frustrated ways. Maybe. Who knows honestly? I've only ever ranted to my hamster and my friend and it's not like they'll tell me if I'm repeating myself.

I guess you actually want to hear about my problem now don't you? I've kind of been putting it off for as long as I could but I guess I should actually address it in this email and not just keep putting it off. I mean, it's probably really dumb. All this relationship stuff. It's probably not as bad as I make it out to be because I tend to over exaggerate this type of thing and now I'm rambling again aren't I? I'm just trying to postpone typing this out but it's just wasting your time isn't it. Me stalling for time isn't going to do anything besides taking up your time because you have to read my rambles. The message is sent at once, the time I've spent mindlessly typing isn't actually going to transfer once I hit send.

I need to stop talking and just get it over with don't I?

Ok… Here goes…

There's this guy I like in my class and I manage to make a complete fool of myself whenever he gets within a five foot radius of my being. It makes it even worse when I sit behind him in class so I'm constantly on edge and a stuttering mess. I don't think I've ever managed to form a coherent sentence around him. But he's just so amazing and kind and sweet and one of the most amazing people on the planet and I really really really want to be able to actually get to know him. I'm not even sure he sees me as anything more than a clumsy screw up classmate. I just completely lose it whenever he comes up and I can't do anything about it.

Ugh! I don't know what to do! I want him to see me as at least a friend but how can that happen when all I do is trip over myself and stutter whenever I try to talk to him! And every attempt I've had to try and get to know him always gets thwarted. A Valentines card with no name, someone else taking the credit for a present… But he just seemed to happy for some of those things that I didn't have the heart to actually speak up. Did I miss my chance? Was that the right thing to do? I really don't know…

Well, I guess that's all I can really say for now without spilling too much about everything. That's my dilemma. What do you think, Chat Noir?


	8. Yikes

7:34 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Yikes**

* * *

I can't just call you by your email! That's boring! Fine! I will come up with a name for you. Just give me a bit and I'll tell you and prove that I can be creative in things other than jokes! Maybe you'll even have it by the end of this email. Who knows?

And HOW DARE YOU suggest that I look up my puns on the internet! These are all coming straight from my brain as I type. I would never stoop so low as to look up something as glorious as a good pun. That takes all the fun out of it! Especially with timing. I can't waste time looking something to say up. The moment's passed then! I'm completely fluent in puns and bad jokes and that doesn't come from research. So there.

I didn't think about this like that. Superheroes huh? That sounds epic! I love superheroes! I used to read comics all the time but my father didn't really like it. Now I can only read them if I hide in my closet or something like that. I've buried them under some old clothes and things that he would never touch in his life. I don't get to read them that often.

Anyways! Moving on! Not going there!

Probably. That _cake_ ('cause I'm sure that's what you meant) definitely smells like it and honestly I'll probably gag myself with a spoon before eating that thing.

Oh, no! Please! I'm definitely curious about this rant of yours. I've only ever heard a couple of rants as most people don't really tell me these things… But I'm sure I can understand exactly where you're coming from so go ahead and spill it all. It's bound to be amusing.

I don't mind the extra time in all honesty. I can understand trying to dance around a tough subject.

As for the problem itself…. Yikes… I wish I could say I completely understand how you're feeling but I've never been in that type of situation but that really doesn't help you at all does it? Let's see if I can offer some advice though. However, I will warn you that this isn't my forte.

This dude. He's still human and a normal person. I can understand that approaching someone you like is tough but don't try picturing him as some unapproachable being. He's still a person and one of your classmates no less! Just treat him as if you were talking to that friend of yours that likes superheroes. Or heck, try talking to him the way you talk to me. Don't worry about screwing up or anything. If he's as kind as you describe him to be, he wouldn't care about that anyways. He probably sees you as a friend already!

You haven't missed your chance! No way! All you have to do is keep positive, try again, and maybe have a dash of good luck on your side. You should find a good luck charm… Like a ladybug!

You know what? Your nickname is going to be your good luck charm. I'm gonna call you Ladybug! That way we're a pair. Good and bad luck! Why not?

I hope my advice helps you any. Tell me if it does!


	9. We'll see

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! This second semester has been insane and I have to start preparing for finals and the AP tests and the SAT and I'm just a little overwhelmed. I've been able to write this in the time that I've had to spare but it's been long. Sorry. But summer arrives in 28 days so I'll be able to write much more then. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

9:26 – Friday, September 9, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **We'll see…**

* * *

Well, we'll have to wait until school to see if that happens. Can't do much over the weekend. I'll probably try to figure out what to say to him or how to approach him. What if Chloe's there? I won't be able to get close if she's there too… So I'll have to catch him alone. Alone? Can I do that? I'm going to start panicking if I have to approach him alone! Maybe I can go with my friend…? No. She'll ditch me so that I am alone and that would defeat the purpose of having backup. Ugh. Can I just take Tikki? She would calm me down. But that would be weird. You don't just bring your hamster places for backup. That would just make me look like even more of a freak than I already am. Well I have the entire weekend to plan it all. That's not enough time!

Deep breath… Deep breath…

I'm really not good at this type of thing... I need to focus on something else before I have a panic attack so let's move on to the rest of the email.

Ladybug… I like it. Goodness knows I'm going to need all the luck I can get. Though does that mean I need to drop you kitty? That bad luck might actually affect me. Kidding. I don't think I could do that. You're too much fun to talk too.

You don't look up your puns. Got it. Remind me never to question your pun making abilities ever ever again.

Why won't your father let you read superhero comics? They're just stories. They can't be that bad. Unless you are reading some inappropriate content, then I can understand the concern.

Sadly, I do not have the time to rant about Chloe right now. I was technically supposed to be getting ready for bed. Maybe some other time.

Well, I have to leave. My parents are calling me so I'll email you later Chat! Thank you… for everything. It helps more than you could ever believe.


	10. Another Author's Note (I'm sorry)

**Hey! Look who's not dead!**

 **Guys look, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates in the past couple months and I hate to be giving you guys an author's note like this again. My schedule was extremely busy around the time of the last chapter and in the following month those tests kicked into high gear and I was studying for most if not all of my free time during that period. Not to mention I had graduation practice to help with because I was ushering this year. The week after school ended and everything died down, my chorus took a week long tour to Disney World so I wasn't really writing in that time. Which brings us to where we are today.**

 **Sometime during all that chaos, my laptop broke. Just the screen (thank goodness) but now I can't open it without further damaging it. (I am currently borrowing my mom's computer to post this if you are wondering.) Due to me being idiotic, I don't have a secondary copy of any of my stories besides what I've posted on here or in other various websites so any progress I had made on the next chapters to both of my current works are trapped and inaccessible until I can take time to get my laptop fixed.**

 **Until that point, I won't be able to update this story and my other multi-chapter work** ** _Dear Diary_** **(if any of you are reading that). I'll probably post a one shot here or there because I don't need to look back on what I've done for any of those. If you guys have any questions, please feel free to message me or ask it in the reviews and I will do my best to answer.**

 **Thank you all for your patience. I'll try to give you guys a few chapters when I next update to make up for this mess.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **~Xphia**


	11. Calm down

**So I give up on getting my computer fixed. That just ain't happening anytime soon and I feel so incredibly guilty about having you guys wait so long for a chapter so I'm just going to dismiss what I had written on my laptop and begin again. I'm so sorry for the long wait and I really hope I can give you guys the work that was work all that wait. Again, I'm incredibly sorry.**

11:35 – Saturday, September 10, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Calm down**

* * *

Woah there! Slow down! It won't be that bad! I promise! Just close your eyes and take in a few breaths if you have to. There's no sense panicking about it. He's just a boy, not a god. You'll do fine. Besides, you have the weekend to think about it and maybe try and get a plan for what to say but please, don't overthink it. I don't want you panicking any more than you currently are. Just imagine you're talking to me (even though you don't even know my real face…). Maybe that'll help because you seem to do just fine talking to this complete stranger you only met literally yesterday.

You'll do fine Ladybug. Just breathe.

Now that that has been done and said, I apologize for the late email. I was working all of yesterday and didn't have much downtime to write so I'm just in my room right now even though I really _should_ be sleeping but whatever. Sleep is for the weak. Besides, we cats quite enjoy the dark. Plagg seems to agree. Besides, the night's peaceful. It's only you and the stars. Even in the hustle and bustle of Paris.

I'm glad you like the nickname by the way. I put some thought into that and hey! I met your requirements! No puns in that! But I'm sure I'll find away around that, _My Lady_. But please don't just leave me abandoned! Who else will I rant to about my annoying cat! Who else will I torment with my onslaught of witty word choice! You wouldn't dare _pun_ ish me in such a way would you? The absolute horror! Oh no. I won't let you leave me that quickly even if you said you wouldn't because I'm stubborn and I can do that. So there.

Me? Read something inappropriate? How dare you from even entertain the thought! But no, he won't let me read the comics. I think I tried to ask once. I don't recall it ending smoothly though. In short, I really don't know why. Maybe he just doesn't like superheroes. Maybe he- I don't know…

But that's really a story for another day. Maybe after we get to know each other some more. Again, we've only really known each other for a day. Two technically because I'm replying in the middle of the night but whatever. It's still a fairly short amount of time all things considered.

Man. I was looking forward to that Chole rant. She can't ruin everything though. Don't let her grate on you too much. As annoying as she is, she does have _some_ good qualities believe it or not. You just have to dig a bit. Or a lot. It depends on the day really. It's there though! II swear it!

Well, I believe it's time for me to head to sleep. I wish you luck and just stay calm. You'll do great! I know you will! You just gotta trust yourself.


	12. I failed

**Guess who's not dead? I'm so so so sorry guys. This took ages to get out. I'm still working on the whole laptop situation and I think I've basically just claimed my mom's laptop for my own but still. But I just kinda fell into a writing funk for a while and I wasn't writing much of anything in general for a while. Even wrote a small thing about writer's block, it was so bad. And then school started up and senior year is killer then something happened and I got kicked out of one of my favorite club's I've been in since freshman year and now I had a wedding to get to last week and a concert tomorrow and an audition two days ago and I've really been trying guys but my life is a bit of a mess. I'll try to get back into a system of things and update a little more consistently. Thanksgiving break is next week so I should be able to get a few chapters out. I promise. Anyways, onto the very late chapter!**

12:13 – Sunday, September 11, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **I failed**

* * *

I tried so hard not to panic. I really did. I saw him today while in the park and I just froze. I couldn't even bring myself to even walk up to him to even start a conversation! Gah, I don't know if I can do this. My friend even tried pulling me over to him but I ended up dropping like a dead weight and I was already having trouble speaking to her just thinking about figuring out what to say to him and I just ended up hiding behind a tree. It took ages for my friend to drag me back out into the open. Gosh it was so embarrassing! Maybe it's for the best… He was in the middle of doing something. It probably wouldn't do to have a random girl from class come up and interrupt. Right? Right?

I'm just completely hopeless in this Chat. I don't know what to do. Breathing can't help you calm down if you can't even manage to take a breath.

Ok… Ok… That's out of my system… Ok. I should move on.

The dark is pretty nice but I personally need someone there with me. The quiet can be kinda eerie when it's just you out. But I suppose we have different opinions on this. You cats _are_ creatures of the night. I can agree on one thing though. The stars are gorgeous.

Oh gosh. I walked right into these didn't I? Should have thought of that before I agreed to the name… But don't worry. I'm not about to leave anytime soon. You're too much fun to talk to even with your cheesy jokes. Your stubbornness is unneeded. If anything, you're going to be the one having a tough time getting rid of me. _So there._

Sounds rough. I never really got into comics but from what I heard from my friend, most of them are really good. I can't see why your dad won't let you read a few. As long as you're being truthful about their content that is… Kidding. I'm sure you wouldn't actually do anything like that. But cheer up, I'm sure someday he'll come around.

Yeah, we really haven't been talking for that long. It's weird. I guess you're just really easy to talk to and I bet being able to hide behind a screen is helping on both our ends. Man, maybe this questionable email program wasn't that bad of an idea after all. Not that they'll actually complete the goal they were aiming for but hey, silver lining.

Chloe has a good side? Man, I'll eat my shoes the day she actually shows it. I swear she just has it out for me. Like, she's already pretty mean to most everybody in class but she seems to have some sort of personal vendetta against me or something. I think I've maybe seen a hint of her good side once(?) but that's basically it. I'll just take your word for it.

I hope you don't make a habit of staying up so late. It's not healthy. I appreciate the email but take care of yourself, Chat. It wouldn't do for you to get sick or something because of lack of sleep. Hope you slept well and I can't wait to hear from you again!


	13. It'll be fine

**So…. I couldn't follow through with that promise…. Some things happened with the family and it all got a little hectic. Christmas was out too because of a reunion cruise so I didn't have my laptop or internet in general. Then school's kicked back into high gear for the second semester and I'm busy looking for scholarships so I can actually afford college. I'm sorry guys. I really do try to get out chapters as quick as I can. Thank you all for sticking with me despite the inconsistent updates.**

8:54 – Sunday, September 11, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **It'll be fine**

* * *

It's fine. You're alright. No need to panic. He's just a person remember. Not a god. At least you tried though. Even if you couldn't actually talk to him at least you tried and that's a step forward right? And hey, he might have actually liked to have someone he knew walk up to him if only just to say hey. Gosh knows I like it when I'm stuck at work. Shows that people think about you.

You're not completely hopeless, Ladybug. I promise. You're nervous and that's human. Just… Close your eyes and picture yourself somewhere else if that helps you calm down. Heck, if you have the email app on your phone, message me. This thing has a chat function, right? I'll respond as soon as I can.

I don't know why I didn't download this app sooner. It's so convenient and I can actually respond when I'm away from my computer or school tablet. I'm actually sitting in the part right now. I've been here pretty much all day working. It's a short dinner break before we have to finish up everything. Our equipment wasn't working and we've completely lost all sense of daylight and if I'm lucky, they'll just have to postpone everything because quite frankly, I'm tired and want to go home. Either way, I was in the park all day and you were in the park at some point today, maybe we passed by each other and didn't even know~

But that's super weird right? We could actually know each other irl and even interact without knowing that we are each other? Heck, it's possible we're in the same class. It's not like there's a gazillion people in our school. How crazy is that?

Don't worry. I'm still fine with keeping our identities a secret and I'm not about to start looking for you. It's just a slightly mind-blowing (it really shouldn't be but whatever) concept to me that we could see each other during the day and be completely oblivious.

You were completely right when you said the emails completely failed at their purpose but hey internet friendships. Even if that is something they warn us about constantly. "Don't talk to people you don't know on the internet! They might be sixty year old predators" or some other nonsense. Well, I suppose it does help that they all pulled us from the student pool so that eliminates that possibility but still.

I appreciate the concern though! And it's not my fault half the time. It's work! (As you can see… It's almost 9 and we're still going at it… ugh.) Though admittedly, sometimes it's totally my doing. It's not my fault that Netflix just autoplays the next episode! And after a cliffhanger too. There's no way I can just wait until morning to find out what happened! Next thing I know the sun's up and I've finished a season. … So I'm addicted to Netflix and I find myself perfectly ok with this fact.

Crap… They're calling me back. Well, it was fun writing you while it lasted. I'll talk to you later!


	14. Work?

**Hey guys. Sorry for such a late update but my inspiration died in a hole somewhere and I had to do some grave digging. I've got it back just in time for everything to get super busy. The end of senior year is an absolute mess you guys and being in like three clubs, two choirs, and the school news doesn't really help. But I am going to finish this I promise. I'm not one to abandon stories and leave your guys hanging so it'll get done. Just might take ages to do so. In other news, I still haven't had the chance to watch season two but the moment I get some free time, I'm going on a binge. Thanks for sticking with me!**

12:23 – Monday, September 12, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **Work?**

* * *

Yeah… I guess you're right… It's just suddenly I'm there and he's nearby and I start to lose complete control. Words don't seem to work right let alone my actual brain and it all just sort of freezes. I don't know why I get so worked up. It's not like we haven't actually interacted normally before. In fact, I actually didn't like this guy at all when we first met so to be like this not a year or so later… Well…

But yeah. I'll definitely try messaging you. Maybe having a little extra support will calm me down. You're super easy to talk to so yeah. Yeah, I'll do that…

But you work? At this age? I mean, not that I can say much because I help out with the family business and all but to be out working that late in the park seems a little much. Especially since we had school today. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking? Don't tell me if it's too specific to you or anything but I'm curious. Especially if we might have met today. Now that would have certainly been a little weird. We talk all the time behind a screen but could be complete strangers in real life.

Wow, that's a little surreal. You're right. For such a small simple concept, it is kind of mind-blowing. Maybe one day we'll actually meet face to face. Probably not anytime soon (way too self-conscious for that) but maybe someday. What do you think, Chat?

But anyways, what show were you watching? If it's that compelling, I might have to check it out myself. On a weekend. I'm not about to start a binge on a weekday unlike _some_ people. That pesky little autoplay system huh? You just can't stop it. Even when it asks you if you're still watching after three episodes. Bet you accidentally clicked yes each time. Don't worry. I've had my fair share of those moments but it's been a while since I've been that hooked.

As you can probably tell, I'm typing this during lunch and my friend is giving me this almost stupidly knowing look. She won't tell me why though but I have a feeling. Well kitty, looks like you've already apparently become my anonymous online prince charming according to her. Yet she still supports me with the guy. Because somehow that works out? I don't know what goes on in her head, really.

But I should probably eat something and socialize a bit while I have the time so I'll talk to you later!


	15. You okay?

9:53 – Wednesday, September 21, 2016

To: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

From: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **You okay?**

* * *

Hey, Chat, it's been a while. Just wanted to check in and see if you were doing okay. Not that anything has to be wrong for you not to be responding! That's completely fine. It's just we were emailing pretty constantly for a bit that I just wanted to check in. So… yeah.

Things have been pretty good on my end. So I haven't really been able to talk to the guy but some of our mutual friends got together for lunch and we were dragged along. She's been trying to help me with this for ages and I'm wondering if his friend got coerced into it (she can be very terrifying when it all comes down to it) or if he is trying to help too. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was some weird combination of both.

But to be honest with you, those two are the ones who need to get together already. They just work really well together, and their interactions are just fun and banter-filled. They're made for each other. Even I can see that and that has to be saying something, right?

Oh! Speaking of that friend, she's the one I mentioned last email. She's pestering me for all kinds of details and it made me realize we skipped past a lot of the preliminary friendship things. We should probably fix that.

Let's start off simple. What's your favorite color, Kitty?


	16. I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again

_punmaster76 made a new conversation._

 _pumaster76 changed [New Conversation] to [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]._

 _punmaster76 added stylish_cookie to [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]._

 _punmaster76 changed punmaster76 to Chat Noir._

 _punmaster76 changed stylish_cookie to My Lady~._

Chat Noir: It's green.

 _My Lady~ opened [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]_

My Lady~: Chat! It's the middle of class! What are you doing?

My Lady~: Also, my name?

Chat Noir: I'm responding to your question, Purrincess. And the name fits you!

My Lady~: In the middle of class? My teacher would probably kill me if she notices I have my phone out right now.

Chat Noir: Then stop responding. It's not like the conversation disappears once you leave.

Chat Noir: That is…

Chat Noir: Unless you were worried about me?

Chat Noir: *wiggles eyebrows*

My Lady~: Stupid ally cat. Why did I even bother? If you're joking around like this, you're probably doing just fine.

Chat Noir: Ah, My Lady's a lot more feisty when typing on the fly.

Chat Noir: 'Tis a breath of fresh air from the well thought out prose of the emails.

My Lady~: And you're just as cheesy. Your cat could probably substitute you for the camembert he loves so much.

Chat Noir: Why would you even COMPARE me to such smelliness! I am offended Ladybug!

Chat Noir: …You're smirking.

Chat Noir: I can /feel/ it.

My Lady~: I will neither confirm or deny, mon chaton.

My Lady~: I have to go. My teacher's coming this way.

My Lady~: Please change my name before I get back.

 _My Lady~ closed [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]._

Chat Noir: Maybe.

 _Chat Noir closed [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again.]_

* * *

Marinette quickly stuffed her phone back into her bag as Mme. Mendeliev neared and just nearly managed to avoid being caught. Stiffly and very much guilty, she offered a large smile and an awkward wave to the teacher.

Beside her, Alya snickered under her breath only to hide it behind a cough when cast a questioning glance by the passing professor. Once in the clear, she leaned over to her friend which was bent over in relief. "Soooo, how was the missing cat?"

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. "A lot more playful and dramatic than his emails make him out to be." There was a pause as the smallest hints of a smile quirked at her lips. "But he seemed to be doing fine."

"See? I told you you were getting worried over nothing," Alya hummed, nudging her friend playfully while locking eyes with a certain DJ across the room. Beside him, Adrien slid his phone into his jacket pocket with an almost fond expression. Nino's knowing smirk met Alya's and they rolled their eyes.


	17. Please Don't Hurt Me

_Chat Noir opened [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]._

 _My Lady~ opened [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again]._

My Lady~: Chat…

 _Chat Noir changed My Lady~ to Ladybug._

 _Chat Noir changed [I Forgot There Was a Chat Function Again] to [Please Don't Hurt Me]._

Ladybug: Better.

Chat Noir: I can feel your anger through the screen and I still feel like you'd manage to hit me through the screen.

Chat Noir: Even though that is physically impossible and you don't know who I am.

Ladybug: Maybe. Probably not. But there are other ways to get back at you.

Chat Noir: …..

Chat Noir: I don't want to know.

Ladybug: I'm sure you don't.

Ladybug: So, where'd you run off to? You did disappear off the face of the earth for a while there.

Chat Noir: It wasn't anything serious. Just got seriously tied up with classes and work.

Chat Noir: It's /killing/ me!

Chat Noir: And my dad is taking most of the money I get from it so all my hard work is for naught!

Ladybug: I can't tell if your exaggerating or not.

Chat Noir: Purrobably But still, it's a lot sometimes.

Ladybug: Can't you ask for a break? If it's really that bad, surely your dad will understand if you just want to take some time off to focus on something else.

Chat Noir: I've tried before.

Chat Noir: It didn't really go well…

Ladybug: You hesitated. Is everything ok Chat?

Chat Noir: Yeah! Yeah!

Chat Noir: Everything's fine

Chat Noir: Totally fine

Chat Noir: Everything is just fine

Ladybug: This isn't really helping your case.

Chat Noir: Yeah… I know.

Chat Noir: But I'm not being abused if that's what you're wondering.

Chat Noir: We just have some different views on what my future should be so clash a bit.

Chat Noir: It's nothing serious.

Ladybug: If you say so. But you do know you can come talk to me if something does happen right? We may not know each other but we are friends.

Chat Noir: Yeah.

Chat Noir: Thank you Ladybug.

Chat Noir: It really does mean a lot.

Chat Noir: ANYWAYS

Chat Noir: Let's move on to something more fun.

Chat Noir: What are you doing this weekend?

Ladybug: This weekend? Well, a few of my friends and I were going to go shopping. I need some new fabric and they want to find some new clothes. It should be a lot of fun. What about you Chat?

Chat Noir: Not much. I have a piano lesson to get to and a shift at work but past that I'm free. Honestly, I might crash in my room and binge watch some TV.

Chat Noir: I need to find a new series

Chat Noir: I've almost exhausted the one's I'm currently working on.

Chat Noir: Any suggestions?

* * *

"Who're you texting Marinette?"

A startled squeak escaped the bluenette as she almost dropped her phone at the sudden voice. Whipping around, she held a hand to her chest once she realized who it was.

"Oh, Nathaniel, you scared me," she breathed, and the boy chuckled at her response before leaning over to take a peek at her phone. Notifications were pinging as whoever she was texting didn't get a quick response.

At the noise, Marinette rolled her eyes and picked up her phone once again. "Sorry, one moment."

* * *

Chat Noir: I like action.

Chat Noir: Superheroes especially.

Chat Noir: But I'm ok with literally anything.

Chat Noir: Well, except from some slow moving mystery or something.

Chat Noir: I don't really have the patience for that.

Ladybug: CHAT!

Ladybug: I have to go but I'll talk to you later ok?

Ladybug: Also try Magi. That was one of my favorites.

 _Ladybug closed [Please Don't Hurt Me]._

Chat Noir: Magi… Will do!

 _Chat Noir closed [Please Don't Hurt Me]._

* * *

Marinette huffed fondly at her phone as she saw the other sign off and returned to the conversation.

"Sorry. That was my email partner," she answered brushing some hair from her face and offering a sheepish shrug as if she were responsible for the actions of her partner.

Nathaniel waved off the concerns. "That's fine. They seem to be excitable."

"Oh, trust me. He is," she groaned softly. "So, what about you? Do you like your partner?"

Nathaniel perked up and nodded excitedly, pulling his sketchbook from his bag. "Yeah! He's a writer! We're going to try and make a comic together!" He flipped open the book to reveal a basic list of story events and the beginnings of a storyboard and Marinette grinned as she took a look.

"This looks amazing! You'll have to let me read the finished product!" she said looking up from the book to fix the other in a smile. The beginning premise sounded interesting enough with superheroes and a reformed villain; it honestly sounded like something Chat would enjoy. The dork.

* * *

 **Guess who's officially a college girl now! It's super weird in all honesty but I'm also on my third day of classes so I'll probably get used to it. Also, I feel like Adrien would be that spam texter, the one that just types and sends as his thoughts flow. Let me know what you guys think!**


	18. I binged the entire thing help

8:36 – Sunday, September 25, 2016

To: stylish_cookie ( a t ) students . edu

From: punmaster76 ( a t ) students . edu

Message: **I binged the entire thing help**

* * *

Yeah… So, that might have happened.

I did both series and the side one and I'm a pathetic piece of trash who has a serious Netflix addiction with no reason to stop.

But, I seriously need to stop. I'm going to run out of content at this point and have to subject myself to whatever crappy series they have in their stores and I don't want to stoop that low yet! I only demand the best content Netflix has to offer!

…I wonder if Netflix has a support group. I probably need to join.

But ANYWAYS!

I'm bored. Can't you tell? I would open up the chat function but it is Sunday night and you're probably with your family or doing homework or something and all the notifications would probably get annoying so I'll just send all my currently hyperactive thoughts into a single email and send it without proofreading.

Which I know future me is going to hate me for.

But future me can deal with it. He can lament to Plagg all he wants later while I just type on simply because I can.

So yeah.

That is currently my life right now. Hope you're doing better. You said you were going shopping right? Get anything cool?

* * *

 **So college is hard and I have no time. Or correction, when I have time, I just want to shut my brain off for a few hours and sleep. I haven't actually seen all of season two yet as they just put the second half on Netflix, but I'm trying to catch up. Whether or not it will have a serious bearing on where this story goes is yet to be seen but I'll try to finish and get something else out before Christmas break ends. Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
